the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Weave scrambler
In societies where magic items are abundant, some individuals have learnt to trigger their magical effects even without meeting the normal requirements of understanding or even their own basic nature. The weave scrambler takes this principle much further, influencing not merely an item triggering a spell, but a spell actively being cast. Bereft of his own spellcasting in order to act as a conduit, he deforms the fabric of magic around him to take ever-increasing control of another creature's spells. At first, a weave scrambler may only be able to scramble active spellcasting, but with time, he can subvert spells through their ongoing magic, their subtler bindings of control, or even the residual magical tremors within altered items, and at his pinnacle, he might even be able to scramble the initial choice of a spell. Given their abilities, many weave scramblers naturally become mage-slayers of considerable calibre, though magical societies may equally target them as criminals. Hit Die: d8 Entry Requirements Skills: Bluff 5 ranks, Spellcraft 10 ranks, Use Magic Device 8 ranks Special: Must not possess the ability to cast spells. Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +0 +2 +0 +2 Magic scrambler 2 +1 +3 +0 +3 Divination disrupter 3 +2 +3 +1 +3 Magic scan 4 +3 +4 +1 +4 Active scramble 5 +3 +4 +1 +4 Boundless scrambling 6 +4 +5 +2 +5 Reactive scramble 7 +5 +5 +2 +5 Control scrambling 8 +6 +6 +2 +6 Reactive scramble (area, effects) 9 +6 +6 +3 +6 Retroactive scramble 10 +7 +7 +3 +7 Scrambling master Class Skills (2 + Int modifier per level): Bluff, Craft, Listen, Profession, Search, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device. Class Features All the following are class features of the weave scrambler prestige class. *Weapon and Armour Proficiency: Weave scramblers do not gain any additional proficiency with weapons or armour. *Magic Scrambler (Su): When a spell is successfully cast within 20 feet per class level of a weave scrambler, he can immediately make a Spellcraft check (DC 15 + spell level) as a free action to change the caster of that spell to any creature within range. The spell retains all its normal effects and values (including its spell DC, caster level, and duration), but functions as if the creature of the weave scrambler's choice had cast it. The creature he chooses makes any relevant choices about the spell's effects and targets that apply at or after the moment of its casting, and retains control of the spell for its duration. The weave scramblerautomatically identifies the spell when he affects it with this ability. Spells affected by this ability still consume daily spells and other resources from their original caster, but any additional costs that apply after the moment of casting must be paid by the creature that receives control of the spell. The weave scrambler does not need to see or hear a spell being cast in order to scramble its controller, though he must have a clear line of effect to the original caster and any creature to whom he wishes to grant control of the spell *Divination Disrupter (Su): Whenever a divination spell attempts to detect or reveal information about a weave scrambler of 2nd level or higher, he can use his magic scrambler ability against that spell even if the spell is cast outside the normal range (or even from another plane of existence). This ability even affects limited wish, miracle, and wish spells when they are used in such a way as to gain information about the weave scrambler. Unlike the normal use of magic scrambler, he must personally take control of the spell, but does not need a clear line of effect to the original caster. *Magic Scan (Su): When a weave scrambler of 3rd level or higher uses his magic scrambler ability (or any later abilities that depend upon it, such as active scramble), he also learns the current location of the spell's caster and the spell level of the most powerful spell they can cast. *Active Scramble (Su): From 4th level, the weave scrambler can use a standard action to apply his magic scrambler ability to any active spells (functioning spells whose duration has not expired) of his choice within his normal range, altering the creature controlling them and their current targets, areas, and effects. Past consequences of a scrambled spell are not altered (such as any damage already dealt or remaining duration), but any future effects apply to the new targets, areas, effects, and future choices about the spell made by the original caster are now made by the weave scrambler. *Boundless Scrambling (Su): When a weave scrambler of 5th level or higher uses his magic scrambler ability, he does not need a clear line of effect to either the original spellcaster or the creature that he grants control of a spell. *Reactive Scramble (Su): From 6th level, the weave scrambler can apply his active scramble ability as a free action whenever a creature with active spells cast upon it enters his normal range for the magic scrambler ability. From 8th level, the weave scrambler can also apply this ability when the area or effects of an active spell come within range. Control Scrambling (Su): From 7th level, the weave scrambler's active scrambler and reactive scrambler abilities can affect creatures whose loyalty, service, or obedience to a spellcaster are the direct result of a spell (such as animate dead or planar binding), as if the spell were still active upon them for the duration of their servitude. Unlike the normal use of magic scrambler abilities, the weave scrambler can only choose to change the creature they serve. *Retroactive Scramble (Su): A weave scrambler of at least 9th level can apply his active or reactive scrambler ability to the spell that assembled, created, called, or summoned an object or substance that enters the normal range of his magic scrambler ability, even after the spell itself has ended. The Spellcraft DC to scramble the spell increases by 1 for each round that has passed since the spell's duration expired. This ability only allows the creature that gains control of the former spell to adjust the current position and movement of the substance or object (as if they were casting the spell anew), but not its own nature or the choice of object. For example, the controller of the spell could redirect objects thrown into range of the weave scrambler by telekinesis, or change the location of a barrier created with major creation, but could not (respectively) cause different objects to be thrown, or different barrier materials to be created. *Scrambling Master (Su): When a weave scrambler who has reached 10th level successfully uses his magic scrambler ability, he becomes aware of up to three other spells (chosen randomly) that the original caster could currently cast and can choose for one of them to be cast in place of the original spell. The spells he senses and can choose must have an equal or shorter casting time and the same spell level (or a lower spell level if no appropriate spells of the same spell level are available). The replacement spell is not altered by any metamagic effects. This ability does not apply to the weave scrambler's use of his divination disrupter, active scramble, reactive scramble, control scrambling, or retroactive scramble abilities. Category:Prestige classes